Bruma
Bruma is one of the nine major counties in the province of Cyrodiil, being the capital of the Jerall Mountains, within the Imperial Province. Bruma is known for the predominantly Cyro-Nordic population, which the county seat has embraced wholeheartedly. The architecture emphasizes the northern culture. By game *Bruma (Oblivion) *Bruma (Online) Description Geography ;Local geography The County of Bruma is situated in the north, along the Jerall Mountains and around the northern reaches of the Great Forest and the Nibenay Basin. It mainly consists of snowy forests and steep mountain paths. Not many settlements exist in the area. The only notable settlements are the village of Bleaker's Way which is found off the Silver Road between Bruma and the Red Ring Road and the fortress of Cloud Ruler Temple found deeper in the mountains beyond Bruma's northern gate. Bruma is the first town to be encountered when coming south from Skyrim into Cyrodiil and the area between the two provinces is called the Pale Pass. The Pass starts with the hold of Falkreath in the north and extends to Bruma on the south. Far east from Bruma is the wizard's tower Frostcrag Spire. ;City geography The walled town of Bruma is built on a somewhat steep hill. The main entrance is the eastern gate which is the terminus of a spur road that connects to the Silver Road. Around the northern wall is a dirt path that leads to the north gate, and subsequently both the Cloud Ruler Temple and the region around Applewatch. Castle Bruma is on the highest point of the city, separated by another wall from the rest of Bruma city. Everything between the Castle and East Gate is an ascending hill to the Castle. The upper city has a few businesses and the castle. The lower town contains most of the businesses and homes and is roughly oval shaped. The Great Chapel of Talos dominates the southern, lowermost half. History Second Era In 2E 576, Varen Aquilarios, the Duke of Chorrol waged war with Emperor Leovic of the Longhouse Emperors in the event known as the Colovian Revolt. Bruma served as his base of operations, while his forces were able to take the faraway city-state of Leyawiin and by the command of Sai Sahan, the Gold Coast was sealed off. As time went on, Leovic's rule dwindled until he was eventually usurped by Count Carolus Aquilarios in 2E 577. Bruma, along with the rest of Cyrodiil was inducted into Varen's Empire, but after a year, Varen disappeared amidst an event known as the Soulburst. The Order of the Black Worm then erected Dark Anchors across Tamriel and one was located in the center of Bruma. This interplanar connection between Bruma and Oblivion led to the city's near destruction and left only the Chapel and the Manor standing.Chronicles of the Five Companions 1Chronicles of the Five Companions 5Varen's Wall''Events of During the Interregnum in 2E 582 Bruma was still in ruins and there were two groups of survivors. One stayed in chapel led by Hjorik, a priest of the Divines and the the other in the Manor, led by Grigerda, a local Nord. During the Alliance War, Bruma's ownership depended on who controlled Fort Dragonclaw directly north of the town. Grigerda sought aid from both the Daggerfall Covenant and the Ebonheart Pact to help fend off the Daedra roaming the streets. Bruma was also one of the three major settlements fought over by the Alliances, with the other two being the towns of Cropsford and Vlastarus.Bruma Pleads for Aid'' Third Era During the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433, the County of Bruma was ruled by Countess Narina Carvain, an aficionado of everything related to the Akaviri. Countess Carvain had a vast collection of Akaviri-related items from the First Akaviri Invasion, specifically the Battle of Pale Pass, near Bruma. She knew of the ruins of Fort Pale Pass, but it was lost deep within the vales of the Jerall Mountains. So, Carvain tasked the Hero of Kvatch with acquiring the Draconian Madstone from the Fort. The Madstone was brought to Countess and news of the Pale Pass discovery had spread across the province. This lead to the reopening of Pale Pass and it became the main supply line between Cyrodiil and Skyrim after that.Events of "Lifting the Vale"Pale Pass Discovery! Like other cities at the same time, an Oblivion Gate had opened on the outskirts of East Bruma. When it had appeared, Captain Burd had sought the help of the Blades in Cloud Ruler Temple. In response, Jauffre sent the Hero to destroy the gate. The gate was banished, but another, and much stronger portal, was going to appear. To prepare, the Hero of Kvatch traveled to the other seven counties of Cyrodiil, asking for aid. The Battle of Bruma was one of the largest battles, as a Great Gate had opened in a clearing near the Silver Road. The Hero of Kvatch delved deep into the Gate, bypassing the Siege Crawler and acquiring the Sigil Stone. Many warriors were lost, but Bruma was saved, and a statue of the Savior of Bruma was erected near the Castle. The Sigil Stone from the battle was then used to enter Gaiar Alata where the Hero defeated Mankar Camoran.Events of "Bruma Gate"Events of "Allies for Bruma"Events of "Defense of Bruma"Events of "Great Gate" Fourth Era Bruma was one of the only settlements in Cyrodiil that was not attacked by the Third Aldmeri Dominion during the Great War. The area around Bruma and the Silver Road was the northern supply route for the Imperial Legion, who were facing the Dominion on various fronts. In 4E 173, when the Dominion were surrounded the Imperial City on all other fronts, the Silver Road was the only line remaining. In 4E 174, Bruma was the staging ground for the retaking of the Imperial City. Titus Mede II came down from Bruma with General Decianus' forces from the west and General Jonna's forces from the east. Wielding Goldbrand, Titus was able to retake the Imperial City and win the war at the Battle of the Red Ring.The Great War Minor Events *3E 433 – The Stone of St. Alessia was stolen from the Chapel of Talos in Bruma, by a group of bandits that fled eastward. However, they were killed by a group of Ogres that took residence in Sedor. The stone was returned by the Hero working for the Fighters Guild.Events of "The Stone of St. Alessia" *3E 433 – The Mages Guild in Bruma was attacked by a group of necromancers from the Order of the Black Worm who were based out of Echo Cave and were under the leadership of Mannimarco. The attack on the guild was lead by Camilla Lollia. The Worm Cult was defeated by the Hero as the new Arch-Mage.Events of "A Plot Revealed"Events of "Confront the King" *4E 186 – The Bruma Sanctuary of the Dark Brotherhood was wiped out. The only surviving member, Cicero, then went to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary which was under the control of Alisanne Dupre.Cicero's Journal - Volume 1 Gallery BrumaScenery02.png|Bruma circa 3E 433. Bruma ESO.png|Bruma circa 2E 582. Bruma Armorer card art.png|Bruma Armorer in . Bruma Profiteer card art.png|Bruma Profiteer in . Bruma Seal.png|Bruma Insignia. Appearances * * * * * * de:Bruma es:Bruma fr:Bruma nl:Bruma pl:Bruma ru:Брума